


The Hero's issues

by theworldswithinme



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldswithinme/pseuds/theworldswithinme
Summary: The story takes place about one year after the restoring of Lorules Triforce. 
Link and Ravio haven't seen each other since this day. Both are trying to move on with their lives. Peace has come over the kingdoms... at least that's how it seems.





	1. The silent hours

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I finally started writing this story :) I'm still trying to figure out where to go with it at some points. 
> 
> The first chapter is kind of an introduction to the setting. 
> 
> Enjoy :))

** Chapter 1 **

 

The silent hours

It was the sound of a little bird chirping nearby that snapped Link back to reality. How long had he been starring at this wall? Seconds? Minutes? It could have been hours. He didn't knew - he didn't care. The young blonde rubbed his eyes in disbelief. There it was, clearly in front of him. Glowing in dark colors, dusky smoke coming out of it. A crack. A crack in a wall near Hyrule castle. A crack that will open a way... at least Link hoped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was a warm spring morning in the month of Faron. The sun rose slowly and the citizens of Kakariko were still asleep. It was the perfect time to go fishing near Lake Hylia. To those who knew Link, it was no secret that he was a real sleepyhead who loved dozing in bed, but when it came to fishing, he always got up before dawn. When the first rays of light touched his pale skin he nearly jumped out of his small wooden bed, a bright smile on his tired face. He stretched himself, yawning loudly as he sat down at the corner of the bed. His blue eyes were half closed and the boy still looked a bit dizzy. Link rubbed the back of his head. Although he was still tired, he quickly turned around and opened up the small window behind his bed.

 

It took just a few seconds, until the room was filled with fresh air. It was the scent of spring... bloomy and sweet like flowers and grass. Even it was still a dark outside Link could guess the day will be become warm and sunny.

He crawled to the other side of his bed and stood up. Across the room there was a big closet, made of dark oak planks from the lost woods in the north. Link walked over to it and opened the heavy doors to search for a light shirt and trousers.

While he rummaged through his belongings he glanced at a little box, which he stored in the right upper corner. With one hand he carefully reached out for it. His fingers trailed around the led. But then the memories, which were related to its content, awoke and he immediately froze in position.

 

Link sighed heavy-hearted, a torn expression on his face. He decided to leave the box where it was - at least for now. There will be other things he will have to deal with in the upcoming days. The boy shook his head, as if he wanted to shake of what was on his mind. "Focus...,” he whispered to himself, his voice cracking. This was definitely not the time for sad memories.

Link took out his clothes and slammed the door of the closet shut. Slowly the blonde began to dress himself. He wore a light beige shirt, which was made of linen. It was a little too big for him. Although his body was much toned, the boy looked really thin in it. The trousers Link wore were dark brown and made out of rich cotton. They had a few pockets on the outer side of the right leg. His brown leather boots were old and worn out, but Link loved them. 'They always carry me home safely...' he once answered, when he was asked why he didn't get rid of them. Now dressed, he stuffed a few things to eat and his fishing rod into his leather backpack and left the house in a hurry.

While exploring Hyrule fields a few month ago he found a quiet spot near Lake Hylia, which was perfect for fishing. It was a little side river - its shore was covered with rich grass and flowers. It was barely visible, because it was surrounded by dense bushes. This was Links special spot. It was the place he visited seeking for rest, when he needed to overthink things. In the past Link used to come here often.

 

"It must have been weeks since my last visit", Link mumbled when he arrived. It was one of the few things he was still able to do just on his own. And he loved it.

The blonde put his backpack aside and laid down in the grass. It was still a little wet covered with morning dew, but Link doesn't care. He took a deep breath. It was a relief. It was so peaceful and quiet and he could finally calm down a little. These silent hours in the twilight Link loved the most. When the night was already gone but the day hadn't started yet ...

He stared into the slowly floating river and hoped it would help him to clear his mind. The last weeks had been so busy. The next month it'll be the first anniversary of the restore of Lorules Triforce and Zelda announced a big festival. Currently the boy was unsure how to feel about it.

\----------

Link grew kind of famous in Hyrule during the last year. Zelda pushed him into the spotlight in nearly every possible situation. She took him with her to her council. She made him her first guard. He was always by her side when she spoke to the townsfolk.

 

Due to this proximity they also became really close friends. Link knew Zelda had to carry a huge responsibility as the ruler of Hyrule. That's why she was often alone, thinking about her kingdom and her people. Trying to figure out what was the best for them. Link adored her for her wisdom and her mental strength.

 

Even if Link and Zelda were nearly the same age, Link knew Zelda was much more mature. And she had grown even wiser during the last months.

 

But still, they were just teenagers. Sometimes when they met alone they were just joking around. These moments Link liked most about their friendship. In this moments Zelda was just herself, a girl with lots of interests and a great sense of humor. When Link was around and there were no responsibilities to take care of, she able to show her naive and playful side. Link loved those moments. But they had become very rare during the last weeks.

Recently Zelda fell absolutely silent towards Link. Besides their official meetings she didn't even speak one single word with him. First he thought the princess was just busy and it wasn't something personal. But it overcame him that something was really bothering her.  
Formerly Zelda often asked Link for advice bevor she spoke to the townsfolk. His opinion had always been quite important to her. He was the hero to her. The hero who saved Hyrule and her people from Lorules wrath...

Hero!?

 

Link himself never really felt like a hero or if he would ever be able to fit in that role. But yet he didn't find the courage to tell Zelda the truth. He did not want to hurt her feelings and so he kept his mouth shut. She was so proud of him. Every time she talked about his adventures her voice became so overwhelming and lovely.

 

Zelda often spoke about Link as the reborn hero, relating his adventures to the story of the ancient hero who saved Hyrule decades ago. And when she did so, the princess was not concerned and thoughtful about what she said as usual. No, she was getting chatty and was grinning from one ear to the other.

 

Link never really understood why all this hero-stuff was so important to her. But what was obvious, Zelda was acting strange around him from time to time. Link always became flustered in those moments. Mostly he just stood there and felt his face getting redder and redder until she finished her story. He inwardly often wished she would not praise him that way.

But now she was so silent and Link even missed her annoying storytelling about his heroic adventures. At least a little.

But today Link only upset. No. Today Link was angry. About her behavior. About how she acted yesterday. She had gone too far...

When Zelda made a speech about the anniversary yesterday, she unrevealed more details about the festival for the townsfolk. The princess announced that Links heroic deeds will be celebrated at the festival. He should lead the hyrulean guards in front of a big parade and afterwards he should be honored with a statue. A monument which will be placed in the middle of the market square in Kakariko.

When she had spoken those words in front of everyone Link knew his eyes grew wide! He heard the townsfolks applause and they were yelling his name in cheerful joy. Zelda smiled widely, but Link... He felt so embarrassed, he felt so misunderstood. How could she not even speak to him before? He was shocked, but he didn't want to blame her in public, so he said nothing.

 

The boy left the crowded people as soon as possible. He wanted to be alone. He ran and ran until his lungs hurt. He was close to the lost woods, when he decided to take a break. He sat down in the shadow of a large old tree and leaned against his root.

 

The blonde was speechless. He tried to get this straight. What has happened? Even if he had done all those courageous things ...he always felt like Link. Like himself... just a boy who wanted do explore his life. Not like the "ancient and chosen hero".

 

He was just accidently pushed into an adventure, wasn't he? But now, he felt like he might be the only one who thought that way.

 

He sat there for several hours, lost in his own thoughts. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't explain what happened today. He felt so lost in a live he hadn't asked for. It seemed like his life and destination were Hyrules property now.

 

He was the hero of Hyrule. If he liked it or not.

\-----------------

Link pushed the bad thoughts out of his mind and opened his backpack. He took out his rod which he assembled quickly. With a strengthen move the boy threw the rod into the slowly floating river.

The festival will be in a few days and he will have to deal with it. He should try to do his best not to disappoint his princess. Whatever was on her mind, she always wants the best for her people. Link knew that. He will have to talk to her afterwards, but now, the blonde just wanted to relax a little.

He tilted his head back and looked up in the sky. The sun hadn't risen yet but the morning sky was already colored in shades of purple and red. Link's gaze could still detect some soft glowing stars. Their sparkle reminded him of better days.

"Ravio.....“ He whispered through nearly closed lips "How I miss you my friend. You would have a good advice now, wouldn't you...“ His thoughts traveled to the merchant with whom he had shared so many nights watching the night sky.

Although Link and Ravio were roommates, or precisely said Link shared his house with Ravio for several month, Ravio was still a mystery to him. Ravio appeared in Links life out of nowhere. The merchant in fact was a real chatterbox. But even if he talked that much, he rarely revealed things about his own past. Mostly they just talked about Links adventures and the hazard he opposed.

 

But there also were some rare nights, when Link came home from battle exhausted, in those nights, Ravio told him stories...

\-------

It was a rainy day at summers end. It was late and the sun threw its last few rays of light over Hyrule fields. In the twilight was a boy, heading home from battle. This evening Link mastered the Eastern Temple. He looked really exhausted and nearly collapsed when he opened the wooden door of his small house.

 

Ravio was shocked when he saw in which bad condition the hero was. The merchant immediately took care of Link. He got him some hot soup and a red potion, which Link stored in a small cupboard in the back of his room. For Ravio it felt quite natural to help Link. He wanted to support him and even if Link wondered why Ravio was so caring, he was thankful that Ravio was around now. They just met a few days ago, but Link already felt like he could trust him.

The blonde slept a few hours. When he woke up, the rain was gone and he saw the clear night sky through the little window next to his bed. He turned his head around and saw Ravios silhouette in the dimmed room. Ravio sat on a chair next to the fire. He had his arms wrapped around his knees and looked like he was deep in his thoughts.

"Ravio...?" Link said with a weak voice.

"Hey Buddy, you woke up", Ravio said quietly. "Are you feeling better?"

Link nodded silent. „Yes! Thanks! But..." Link clenched his teeth in pain, "my head still hurts!"

"That'll be gone by tomorrow!“ Ravio said in a quiet voice, starring into the fire again," the potion just needs more time for healing!"

"I wanna go out. I wanna watch the stars", Link said with a small smile on his face.

"You think it's a good idea? Maybe you should get some more rest?“ Ravio now sounded worried.

"Just take a look through that window Ravs... it's a perfect clear night sky!“ Link was already lifting himself up.

"Sure", the merchant answered, "lemme just fetch a few blankets. It's already getting colder outside. Fall is coming!"

Ravio stood up and opened the old chest next to the fireplace. He took out two woolen blankets. "Need any help Mr. Hero?“ Ravio asked.

"No, I think I'm ok." Link got up. Ravio could see his legs shaking when he stood in front of his bed. But Link was too stubborn and too proud to ask for help. So the blond walked over to the door. Slow. Step by step.

Once outside they sat down side by side on the little hill that was next to Links house. Both boys snuggled into their blankets. A few minutes went by and no one said a word. Then Ravio broke the silence.

"Yep... ", the merchant held up a finger as if he wanted to announce something very important. “Ya have to know Mr. Hero, as a merchant I meet the strangest kind of people...“ Ravio giggled under his large bunny hood.

He knew Link felt horribly exhausted and he wanted to distract him a little.  
"One night, it was cold like tonight and I was searching for a place to stay. In a little village I met an old woman. To be honest, she seemed a little weird to me." Ravio continued amused. "She was so chatty. Gosh, that was so annoying. Could you image someone who just talks without interruption?"

Link rolled his eyes. Did Ravio really come up with that? The blonde couldn't help himself and started laughing.  
"Can't think of anyone Ravs! Nope!“ Link said amused, grinning sassy at Ravio.

"W-what? Me? No way Mr. Hero! What I tell you is always important! True stories! No gossip! It's history...! A knowledge only a wise merchant like me has! You should feel honored that you're allowed to listen to me", Ravio huffed and crossed his arms.  
Under his hood he was grinning widely, which Link could see, even if it covered most of Ravio's face. 

"She told me her grand grand grand grand grand grand.... eh..... grandfather, "he paused, scratching the back of his head, “or one more grand? I dunno. Let's just say a really old guy. He lived alone in the mountains. Searching for some kind of portal."

"Really? Why would he? What was so special about that portal?“ Link asked curiously, "I mean it's really rough out there and there lot of monsters. Lava is spilling from the ground and you just have wet and dark caves to hide!“  
Link looked amused at Ravio who was shivering just by the thought of that place.

"T-that sounds horrible Mr. Hero...“ Ravio said with a shaking voice. "Have you ever been there before?"

Link shook his head. "Nah... And I'll hopefully never will. But the Smith knows a guy named Rosso, who has a gravel pit. Any time I delivered tools the smith made for him, he told me creepy stories about the mountains. The old man must have been very brave!"

"Or he was a fool, Mr. Hero! It's dangerous out there, isn't it?"  
Ravio shook his head quickly. "The old woman said the man had an ancient pearl, which he always carried with him!“ Ravio continued. "She said, he believed the pearl could help you travel between worlds without losing yourself."  
The merchant now had Links full attention. After meeting Ravio and that Yuga guy Link totally believed in magic and it fascinated him.

"You think it could be true Ravs?“ Link stared at the merchant in excitement.

 

"Just think about all the magic tools you brought here. Maybe she told the truth and the man could travel through dimensions!! The story about the ancient hero tells about a 'golden land' too. This must be real!“ Links voice grew louder and louder, he was nearly yelling, but then he paused..."without losing yourself? Hmm... I wonder what that meant."

"The guy believed when you reached the other world, a dark world she called it, you would show your true self to the world and there is no turning back! Everything that's deep within you and you don't want to show to anybody. The pearl could protect you, he thought... "

Ravio looked down to the ground and was quiet. He seemed like he was deep in his thoughts.

 

"Ravs?" Link pulled at the merchants robe, "did she tell you more about his journey? What has happened to that guy?"

"Hmm.... yep yep... travel between worlds... I dunno if she was right. Who cares?“ Ravio hissed in anger and immediately changed the subject.

"You know Mr. Hero. Not every land is so peaceful and lovely like Hyrule. There once was a guy who said he came from a country far away.... He said it's a place where the sun never shines and the world is slowly crumbling!"

Link was unsure what to respond. He never saw Ravio upset like this before.  
"Hmm...“, Link mumbled. "What does that mean the world is crumbling? Sounds kinda strange to me!"

Ravio now sounded really serious. "It means your world is slowly falling apart and you just stand there and can't do anything against it. Large descents part the areas of the country and families are separated. Every night you hear the earth rumble..."

"Gosh... that sounds awful", Link harshly interrupted him "... that's no place you want to live. Hopefully that man will never have to go back!"

"He is not able to... they won't forgive him. He's just a nonworthy coward", Ravio whispered those words nearly unhearable into his scarf.

"What did ya say?" Link stared at him and Ravio felt like he might had talked a little too loud.

 

The merchant felt his head heat up under his bunnyhood. "Hehe... n-nothing Mr. Hero! Just a strange guy telling strange stories. He probably just had too much milk...hehe"

Ravio quirked nervously. "Let's talk about your journey tomorrow? You know where you will go? And w-what about a discount for your next item?“ He added quickly trying to chance the subject.

Link was still starring. Eyes wide open. The tips of Ravios ears were burning from heat now.

"What is it buddy?“ Ravio stammered nervously. "We don't even know if it's a true story...hehe... Geeze, why are you staring at me like that?“ He nearly shouted the last words.

A moment of silence followed and then Link boursted out in laughter. "Gosh Ravs... it’s just a story he? Why are you getting so flustered?! Don't let it freak you out like that... Are you kidding me?"

"Yeah...Ehm... maybe your right!" Ravio was twisting his thumbs around. He couldn't hide how nervous he was.

Link leant forward and came close to the merchants face. "But... to be honest, there's one more thing I'm interested in..."

Ravio held his breath. He was about to panic.

"You need to tell me more about one thing!!" Links voice was cocked and Ravio felt himself sweating. "Tell me more about this.... discount!“ Link was now grinning all over his face!

Ravio felt relieved. Giving the hero a discount was bad, but responding one more question about traveling through worlds or lands far away were even worse. So he continued, "Y-you should be happy. I do not often give discounts to my costumers. Wait... I...I... I have never given a discount before", Ravio sighed loudly.

"Dammit Link... don't you dare to do that again. You hear me? God this isn't fair. That creepy story just made me anxious!“ Ravio muttered.

Link was confused, but then he leaned back smiling warmly. The blonde patted the merchants shoulder softly.

"My dear friend Ravio, I will regret what I will say now - that's for sure. Listen, if it bothers you so much to give me a discount, that you even use my real name instead of calling me Mr. Hero or buddy or any other silly nickname, don't worry, ok? You're my friend, a really greedy one for sure. Yep. But still my friend! I don't want to see you upset like that, cause of stupid rupees!“ Link said with a caring voice. "Forget the discount... it doesn't matter, ok?"

And with that said the boys both were silent.

 

He called him a friend. He really did. These words nearly broke Ravios heart. He's a traitor and liar. The merchant felt his throat tighten and he lunged for fresh air.

"Enough stories for this night Mr. Hero. We should go find some rest now."

\--------------------------------

"If I only had known my friend... if I only had known", Link mumbled to himself.

The blonde felt sad when he thought back to those days. In fact, Ravio had become a close friend to him during his journey. Maybe the only friend Link ever had, despite Zelda of course. But Ravios friendship special. He never had such a deep bond with anybody. After Ravio finally revealed his face to him, Link was shocked and speechless. He was him. A bit. Well, at least he looked like him. He had thought so many times about meeting his counterpart in Lorule. He would have never guessed he already met him.

But still the merchant was a mystery to Link! Ravio maybe was his lookalike, but their personalities were so different. Ravio was weird and noisy and annoying and too chatty and on the other side so caring and thoughtful and he had such a pure heart. Link missed him with all of his heart. The boy felt like a part of him was missing now. There was no day since they were parted that Link wasn't thinking about Ravio, hoping he was ok...

Meanwhile the sun had risen in the sky. Link checked his rod and saw that he didn't catch any fish at all. Disappointed he decided to go home. The blonde took his rod and stuffed it into his backpack. When he was about to leave he saw a Hyrule castle guard running towards him yelling and waving ...


	2. Haunted

** Chapter 2 **  
Haunted

 

As the guard came closer, Link saw it was Tifus, the leader of Hyrulean guards. He was dashing straight towards him. Still waving with both arms to catch Link`s attention.

"Must be something important if Zelda sends him," Link mumbled. He swung the backpack over his shoulder and stood up.

Tifus was a tall guy around the early 30ies. He had long dark brown hair, which he tied into a queue. His body was sturdy and heavily muscled. Surely a guy you don`t want to mess with. Due to his position at Hyrule castle he usually was kinda reserved. Always cautioned about social graces and etiquette. Seeing him exasperated like this made Link feel uncomfortable.

"Link, Liiink...," Tifus yelled, his voice echoed over the quiet field. Soon he stood right in front of the boy, heavy breathing, lunging for air.

"Link... gosh... it took me over an hour to find you," he gasped. "You need to come with me!” He wheezed. “Please!”

It was obvious that Tifus was extremely nervous. Link raised an eyebrow. "What`s going on Tifus? What does Zelda want that is so important that it can`t wait until our appointment this afternoon?" He asked irritated.

When Tifus look got even more worried, because of his harsh reaction, Link became thoughtful. The boy knew this was just the fury he felt speaking, still upset about that damn festival, so he tried to calm down.

“Sorry Tifus. I just… I´m sorry! Tell me please, what has happened?” He stammered.

“Link it´s so awful. The princess, she is acting so strange. I´m really worried! Please Link, let´s just go, ok? We can talk on our way back to the Castle.” He pulled at the blondes’ shirt to point out how urgent it was.

The two Hylians left the shore in a hurry. Heading straight back to Hyrule Castle.

When they reached the old stone bridge in the south Tifus tried to explain the situation. “Zelda she is... she is...," He was struggling to find the right words. "She is acting so strange. She's just sitting there, in her room. It´s weird.”

The expression on Link´s face left no doubt he didn`t understand at all, so Tifus continued. “I was in her chamber this morning and wanted to talk to her, about the festival!”

There it was again. The goddamn festival. Seems like this thing haunted him. Link rolled his eyes, but put the thought aside and focused on Tifus` words.

“She was not speaking any word. Can you imagine? Not to me, not to her servants. Not to anyone! It's awful! I never saw her like that. It was like… like she was not there."

“What do you mean, she was not there?”

“As I said. Not there! Like in trance…not in her body… whatever! I panicked and started to search for you! I know you are her closest friend!”

“Am I?” Echoed through the boys head.

“I thought maybe she`ll talk to you Link!”

Link felt his heart beating in his chest. Now they had to hurry. His mind was like in a rush. Thinking and thinking what could be wrong with his princess, with his friend. Hyrule had been absolutely peaceful during the last year. So what had happened to her? Or who?

When they arrived at Hyrule castle Link made his way directly to Zelda’s chamber. He slammed the big wooden door open and rushed into the room, nearly tripping over his own feet.

"Zelda...," he coughed.

Silence.

"Zelda, hey..," he came closer to her, "princess?"

Silence.

Zelda sat at the corner of her bed. Silence.

Link kneeled in front of her and gently took her hand. He looked up at her face. "C'mon... Zelda... please! It's me, Link," he said quietly, rubbing his thumb over her palm.

Silence.

He could feel fear rumbling inside of him, crawling up his spine. The boy stood up and took her by her shoulders. He shook her, harder and harder. “Zelda…! Answer me!” He yelled at her.

Silence.

It didn’t help. What now? Link let go of her and took a step back. He looked into Zelda’s bright blue eyes. She had an absent look on her face. Her eyes were just empty, as if she was looking right through him. He felt helpless.

Abruptly Zelda stood up. "You better leave now!" Her voice sounded odd.

"But Zelda I ju-"

"Leave my room! Now!" She looked down at him, a temper look in her face. Her index finger pointing at the door. “Leave! And don`t come back until I ask you to!”

"Yes, my princess!" Link cringed. He left the room, starring down at the floor. He closed the heavy door behind him. Outside he leaned against it and sighed heavy.

In the corridor Tifus already waited for him. Wiggling nervous from side to side. "Did she talk to you?" He asked worried.

Link didn't respond immediately. The situation with Zelda was so strange. He had to get this straight!

“Link…?”

"What you didn't hear it?” He asked doubtfully.

“No, nothing!”

“She just said I should leave! She sounded mad! That's not like her," he mumbled.

"As I Said," Tifus nodded, "she's acting really strange! What do you think?"

Link thought about the last weeks. About how silent Zelda fell towards him. Maybe he was wrong all the time. Maybe it was no bad mood or anything. Something bad must have happened to her.

"Mhhh, I don't know Tifus.” He rubbed the back of his head. “I'll go and seek Irene. Maybe she has a clue!"

“Please look after her! I trust you!” With that said, Link ran outside. Leaving a worried Tifus behind.

____________________________________

It was already noon and he still laid in his bed, too lazy to get up. "Nooo, not today", he thought. He moved around yawning loudly. Hereabouts it was fall and it was getting colder every day. He buried his face into his pillow, cursing. "Geeze, why should I even help her with her dumb preparations? I hate this damn shit. I don't need to be reminded, that my life is mess! ..."

Ravio turned around and faced the wall next to his bed. Maybe, if he just closed his eyes again, he could over sleep this day... and the next... and the next.

It wasn`t surprising, that Lorule was going to celebrate the anniversary as well. Hilda announced a ball at Lorule Castle. Everybody in Lorule was invited, and the townsfolk was in pleasant anticipation. The kingdom recovered quickly after the Triforce returned. Even if there was still a lot of rebuilding to do, the lorulean people were full of hope and seemed to be happy.

Except for one.

Ravio fell into a deep depression after returning home. When the first joy and excitement faded, he felt so empty. His life here in Lorule should feel great. Hilda forgave him, also the people of Thieves Town. Everything should be ok, but it wasn`t. Month over month went by and he wasn`t able to feel happy again. He barely left his house, if no urgent needs were forcing him to. There was something missing in his life. Or to say it precisely, someone. Link!

He felt so guilty towards him. He didn´t even got the chance to explain it all to him. Why he had to lie. About him, his identity. How he felt torn the whole time they spent together!

Why did this bother him so much? Why? Ravio didn´t know.

He should just move on. Link probably did. “Damn courage!” Ravio muttered and let out an annoyed huff. 

Suddenly he felt something twitching at his ear. Sheerow was trying to get his attention. Chirping and squawking.

"Hey little buddy", he held up his hand as an invitation and his birdy friend landed. He petted Sheerows head softly. "Wanna get some fresh air?"

Sheerows happy chirping convinced Ravio that he had a lucky guess. He opened the window and let his friend fly outside.

Now alone, there really was no need to get up. Ravio turned around from side to side.

It didn't took long until he felt asleep again.

\-----

It was late at night. A boy left his home. He ran. Ran and ran until he wasn`t able to breath anymore.

He stopped. He sunk down to his knees. He felt his heart beating in his chest. It felt like it would explode. He looked around. He was surrounded by darkness. He must have taken the wrong path.

The boy took out a small lantern and lit it with a match from his pocket. Out of the inner side of his robe he pulled an old map. Once unfolded he sprawled the map on the ground. It was hard to get a good view in the flickering light.

As far as Ravio could see, he was already very close to the Skull Woods. A cold shiver ran down his spine. He knew there was no other way, but still he was afraid.

"Let’s see. We’re already there Sheerow buddy. I think we will reach the shrine in less than an hour," he said to his feathered bird friend.

Sheerow answered with a small squeak. It was snuggled deep into Ravios scarf to avoid the cold wind.

Ravio folded the map and put it back into his pocket. The lantern in his hand he headed towards his target. An old shrine deep in the Skull Woods. As he came closer to the woods border, he felt his legs shaking with every step he took.

The Skull Woods had their name for reasons. There were many frightening stories spread all over Lorule about these woods. People were vanished there. Some rumors said the vanished came back as the undead, strolling through the woods at night. Ravio didn`t know if those stories were true, but as it seemed he might find it out tonight.

As he saw the dark oaks just a few steps in front of him, he took a deep breath. "I`m ready!" He said to himself with a strong voice. He took the first step. Then the second.

The mixture of dry grass and old leaves was cracking under his boots. As he left the first hundred meters behind him, he slowly began to relax a little. Maybe the rumors were nothing more than creepy bed time stories. The woods were old and overgrown, but there was nothing special about it.

The night was silent, beside the swish of the leaves. Despite that, he heard nothing - no birds or other animals seemed to be around. When Ravio began to wonder, if he was the only living being in these woods, he suddenly heard a noise coming from behind. Gone was the glimpse of courage within him. He turned around and couldn´t see anything in the darkness. There it was again. A rustle straight behind him.

Panic. What now? Run? Fight? … Run!

He ran as fast as he could, the lantern in the one hand, the other covered Sheerow in his scarf. Whatever made this noise behind, he definitely did not want to find out.

“Idiot, idiot, idiot! You left the path!” Ravio thought. “You will be lost. You will be lost in these woods. At night! Oh Geeze… I`m such an idiot!”

He ran deeper and deeper into the woods, trying to put as much distance as possible between him and this... whatever it was.

Eventually he reached a small clearing. The moon shone bright above him. He sunk down to his knees, lunging for air. His heavy breathing soon changed into sobbing.

"We`re going to die here Sheerow!" He whimpered, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I can`t do it. It was a stupid idea."

Sheerow coed softly, trying to calm his owner down a bit.

"Even IF we get there, how should we find HIM! And why the hell should he help us?" Ravio wept bitterly. He collapsed on the ground crying, the cold soil underneath him. He clenched his fists "Why? Why me? Why has all of this has to happen?"

Quite suddenly Sheerow began chirping happily. "Sheerow, stop it. We`re lost. Forever," he hissed.

As the boy tilted up his head to shoo his feathery friend away, he saw a light flickering in the dark. He rubbed his eyes with his palms, wiping away his tears. That couldn`t be true. Ravio nearly jumped up and started running.

"We`re there buddy… We`ve done it! We´ve really done it." He yelled at Sheerow, while he picked up even more speed.

The shrine was just as Ravio imagined it. An old stone construct, fragile and covered with moss. In the middle was a huge stone formation. Ravio guessed it was about six feet high. Atop of it was statue that showed one of Lorules Goddesses.

Nearon – the Goddess of faith. Even if Ravio did not care much about praying, he stopped and stared for a while.

He was born long after the loss of Lorules Triforce and even if the ancient sagas still remained, Lorules people lost their faith. Their Goddesses had left them. At least that was what most of them thought. Ravio thought otherwise. He knew, deep in his heart. They were still there. Somewhere. Somehow.

His eyes trailed down the stone fragment and there, right in front of him, there it was. A crack. Just like the old books he studied told him.

"Ok Sheerow, now is the time. We only have one shot. We need to focus!"

Nervously the little white bird was flattering around, squawking in excitement. Ravio took a deep breath. And another.

He rolled up the sleeves of his robe and unrevealed his wrists. On the left side he wore an old bracelet. It was out of musty leather, golden embroidery at its sides, which sure had seen much better days. In the middle was a big purple gem, shining slightly in the moonlight.

Ravio gulped heavy. He pressed his left hand against the stone fragment, close to the crack and began to speak.

"O thou invisible spirit, even if thou hast no name to be known by, let me borrow thy strength. Take the magic I have left and lead the way."

 

"Please...“ He added in a soft voice.

Ravio felt his wrist heat up, as always when he used his magical bracelet. His arm was aching and twitching and the purple gem in his bracelet began to glow. First it was just a sparkle, but it did not take long until it was glowing so bright that it lit up the whole shrine.

Ravio's eyes slid half closed, because the light was dazzling him. When he peeked, he saw the crack in the stone fragment glowing in shades of white and gold.

“This is it,” he thought and concentrated even more on his magic.

What felt like eternity were just a few seconds, until the light in the gem vanished. Now only the crack in the stone fragment was shining brightly.

"Ok Sheerow," he held his hand up for his bird buddy to land on, "we have enough magic to go there, but maybe not to come back. Let's be brave. Just once our lifetime!"

With that said, the boy pressed his palm against the crack.

Even if Ravio was used to the side effects his magic had, this time it really felt strange. His whole body was sucked into the stone!

Every inch of his body which was pressed into the wall, was as flat as paper. He was nothing more than a picture of himself.

Millions of thoughts drifted through his mind. He didn't know what laid ahead of them. He was afraid. Sure, but he needed to help his princess and safe her, from herself!

Suddenly he felt something grabbing his hand. Ravio spun his head around and looked into dark red eyes.

He panicked, helpless as he was, half in and half outside the wall. His opponent seemed to be much stronger than him and Ravio felt how he was slowly dragging him out of the wall.

"You will go nowhere!" A voice hissed. It sounded familiar.

"You will stay here. Exactly where you are! Exactly where I want you to be, you foolish little bunny boy. Hahahaha...," the voice laughed madly.

He was just too strong. Ravio popped out of the wall and fell onto the stone floor. He crawled onto his back and looked up, trying to figure out who stood in front of him.

It just took him a second to realize who it was, but it was too late. Ravio felt cold steel cutting through his chest.

It hurt! Where the cold steel met his flesh, a warm feeling followed. Pinned to the ground and Unable to move he began to feel dizzy.

"Yuga...!"

Then it went black.

\-----

Ravio sat straight up in his bed. Heavy breathing and his heart beating fast. His skin was covered with cold sweat. With the left hand, the boy reached for his chest to make sure he was ok. No blood.

“It was just a dream!” He coughed relieved.

He had the same dream so many nights before. It haunted him nearly every night since he returned to Lorule. It was precisely like in the night he left Lorule. Every detail was right. The map, the woods, even the sound he heard behind him. How he found the clearing. Despite the fact that Yuga didn`t stop him, while he escaped to Hyrule.

It felt so real. It made him go nuts. And, first of all, he was worried why he was dreaming it, again and again. Why the hell did he still dream about Yuga? He was dead, for sure! He wasn`t a hazard anymore.

Maybe it was just his remorse. The fact that he betrayed everyone he loved. Even if it was for good in the end. “You get what you deserve.” He thought, finally calming down a little.

Ravio shivered under his blanket. His shirt was soaked of sweat and the room was cold. He must have left the window open after Sheerow flew out. The bird was already back in his cage, puffed up like a ball, taking a nap.

He turned around and got on his knees to close the window. His jaw was chattering. Cold never bothered Ravio, but he needed to change his cloth or he would probably catch a cold.

His bed creaked under his weight when he stood up. Tired he walked over to his closet and opened it. Ravio just randomly took out a fresh shirt and a pullover. He pulled off his soaked clothes and threw it in the corner. After he changed his clothes, he went straight back to bed.

He pulled his blanket over his head. "I can't believe it's been 2 years since I left!"

\----

When Link reached the witches hut, it was already afternoon. As he saw the little wooden building from afar, he couldn’t help himself but smiling slightly. Even if the reason for his visit wasn`t a good one, he was still happy to see Irene again.

It must have been a few weeks since the last time they saw each other.

The blonde knocked firmly against the old wooden door. “Irene…? Are you there?” When he heard no response, he knocked again. “Irene? It´s me Link!”

He heard something rumble inside the little house. A moment later the door opened slowly and Irene`s grandma stood in front of him. She looked tired and was leaning against the door frame.

"What can I do for you young one?” She asked kindly.

“Ehm... I need to see Irene. Is she at home?” Link couldn`t hide he was nervous.

“I`m sorry, she left in the morning. She´ll probably not be home before dawn.” Came the reply and the witch was about to close the door again.

Link took a step closer, leaning forward to her. Usually he didn`t care that the old woman liked to live withdrawn, but today it was important. “Y-you know where she wanted to go?”

“No, I´m sorry!” She said, scratching her chin, “oh wait… She said she was searching for something near the castle, if that helps.”

“Oh yes. It did. Thank you!” With that said, Link turned on his heel and made his way back to Hyrule Castle.

It didn´t took him long to find Irene. She was north from the castle near the graveyard.

She sat under a large tree and looked like she was deep in her thoughts. She was so carried away, that she didn`t even notice Link approached.

“Irene..?” He asked irritated, as he stopped just a few meters in front of her.

“Huh..” came the short reply. “Oh Link,” she smiled warmly, “I didn’t hear you coming.”

“Yep, I have noticed that,” he giggled.

The girl stood up and shook her head. “It´s been such a long time dear. How are you?” She hugged him tightly.

“I´m also very glad to see you Irene!” Link said, leaning in closer in the embrace. “What are you doing out here?”

“Investigations...” She chuckled.

“Ehmm… ok. Looked more like taking a nap to me!” Link grinned cheeky.

She poked him in his ribs. “No dummy. I was just thinking about ‘a thing’ that I found nearby.”

Usually Link was very curious and would surely had asked Irene about it, but today the circumstances were more serious.

“Irene, have you met Zelda lately?” Link raised an eyebrow.

The little witch looked thoughtful. “No, I haven´t recently. Why?”

Link told her the whole story. Beginning at her strange behavior in the last weeks, about the festival and at last he spoke about the strange meeting they had this morning. When he finished he asked, “What do you think? What could be wrong with her?”

Irene had at puzzled expression on her face. She was trying hard to put the things together. Then she seemed to hit on an idea. Her eyes grew wide.

"I think I know, Greenie. It reminds me of an old spell I read about. I need to check this out…! I have to go!”

“What?” Link couldn´t follow her thoughts. “Where are you going?”

“I need to go to the library and study some old books. Hopefully I´m not right, but if I am, Zelda is enchanted with old dark magic. I need to look it up, just to be sure!”

Irene picked up her broom. “Wanna come with me?”

“Sure thing” The blonde responded and held on to her broom. “Just like in the good old times!” He added with a sly smile.

They took off the ground, flying over Hyrule fields. Inwardly Links thoughts were a mess right now. What if Irene was right? What if someone cursed the princess? But who? There were no enemies around.

He got the strange feeling that bad times lay ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the story so far :) it's my first fan fiction, so I'm very thankful for tips and feedback!


End file.
